The Mockingbird's Lullaby
by Pixieated
Summary: When Ginny comes out of an abusive relationship, who better than her worst enemy to pick the pieces. R
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter and any characters you recognize from the series.

**Authors Notes: **This is an ALTERNATE UNIVERSE story. Please, in your reviews, if you're going to leave a critique, keep that in mind.

**Prologue**

I was the bouncing ferret and she was the littlest Weasel. We had our place, and we knew it, but this year, I lost myself.

It seems to me everyone has lost themselves; my mum has completely alienated herself from the family, only surfacing when she's needed to make a family appearance. As for Father, not much has changed with him, although, he has gotten meaner, seems tenser, and has been snapping over the littlest things.

One day, during summer holidays, he was reprimanding me for the usual: Gryffindor beat Slytherin again, not that I expected any different. And Granger had been first in class, I did, however, come in a close second. But then, something seemed to break my father. He just came up to me and started beating on me. His reason? He said I needed to prepare myself for what the Dark Lord had in mind for me.

No pain, no gain, right?

But she was something else… a forbidden flame, if you will. And that she was, with her beautiful red and her deep brown eyes, but she was forbidden. She was a Weasel.

Whenever I saw her across the Great Hall or at Quidditch pitch, she always seemed so happy, like life couldn't get any better for her. I envied that. When I saw her at Muggle Studies, the only advanced class sixth years were able to take, she was radiant. She was the only person who actually seemed happy with herself, her true self.

She didn't know that she was the light in my dark world.

Blaise, my best mate, was the only one who knew about my infatuation with the Weaselette and he helped me out through it. To me, Blaise was, well, indescribable. The only person I could truly call a friend, even family. Was always there for me.

But then, everything changed.

Blaise started dating Pansy and Granger started dating Weasley, leaving my Weaselette alone to Potter, and he took her.

Her glow was gone, her laughter never to be heard.

I used to think maybe they had a row, maybe they broke up and that saddened her.

I now wish those thoughts were true.

I saw the bruises, but I couldn't admit to myself what was obvious. Saint Potter would never do something to Weasley's little sister. Then again, you could see her eyes.

Sometimes I ask myself why she didn't do anything against him, then I remembered why my own mum was still with my father, simply out of fear.

One afternoon, she landed in the hospital with a broken arm and bruised eye. She told Madame Pomfrey it was from a flying accident.

I didn't know you could get black eyes from flying.

A few days ago, I confronted Potter — but mind you, in a bantering sort of way.

The Weaselette and Potter were walking. Potter had a grip on her arm, nearly pulling her towards the Forbidden Forest. Her face was red, you could still see the tears that had dried on her face.

"Need to beat your girlfriend in order to get some, do you, Potter?"

Her eyes widened slightly, fear clearly in the depths of her dark chocolate orbs.

"Sod off, Malfoy," Potter said, angering quickly.

"And you can't even do it properly, either. Instead you try to beat her and take her to the Forbidden Forest. Isn't that right, Weasley?"

I was staring at her bottom lip, which started to tremble, when Potter's fist landed in my eye.

Needless to say, a fight broke out.

Snape and McGonagall broke us up and gave us detentions to serve after Pomfrey looked us over.

"Professor Snape—" that was McGonagall— "I'll take the Gryffindors. And you Mr. Malfoy?"

"I'll take Miss. Weasley and Mr. Malfoy."

I suspected he knew exactly what was going on.

McGonagall looked at us for a moment when she nodded in agreement.

We were walked to hospital wing where I was given some ointment for my bruised eye and Potter's broken nose was fixed.

"Ginny, come here," Potter said from his bed. But she didn't budge from where she sat next to me.

"Ginny, I said come—"

"Mr. Potter, much to my displeasure, we all heard what you said," Snape remarked. "Miss Weasley, Mr Malfoy, please come with me.

"Make sure you have your wands with you," he finished, looking squarely at Weasley.

"Harry has it," she whispered.

"Speak up, Miss Weasley," Snape demanded firmly.

I wasn't sure if it was a trick of the bad light, but I was sure a dim light grew in her eyes.

"Harry took my wand and refuses to give it back, Professor,"

"Mr. Potter, hand over Miss Weasley's wand at once before I have you reprimanded for theft among other much more serious offenses."

Potter grumbled something and handed Snape Weasley's wand, who then returned it to its owner.

After that we went towards the Potions room, where we were to label and organize the ingredients closest and clean out the rest of the room.

Snape looked at me for a second before he left us to the task and said to use our time wisely, leaving me the perfect opportunity to corner the Weaselette.


	2. She Knows No Beauty

**She Knows No Beauty **

Everyone thought of Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley as the 'It' couple. He was the boy who lived and she the Gryffindor princess. Everyone who knew them thought of them as the perfect couple and truly believed that she had everything a girl could possibly want. A fabulous handsome boyfriend, a perfect older brother, and a smart, yet beautiful best friends.

Not many noticed that she stopped smiling as much, and if they did, they probably ignored it. Many would probably say that she would never allow it.

I wanted to help her, to save her, but why should I bother? I am Draco Malfoy, prince to the Slytherins, only son and heir of Lucious Malfoy, Voldemort's right hand within the Death Eaters. Besides, did she even want my help? Should I even bother offering a helping hand? Would she even believe that I wanted to help her?

Then again, people change all the time and aren't always what they appear to be. Just look at the so-called Saint Potter.

Professor Snape had given us until curfew to finish our task, giving us three hours to complete our task without the use of magic. If we were to pass curfew time, I was to escort her to her common room.

"So, Weasley," I said after Snape left. "Any idea's to what we're supposed to be doing?"

"Weren't you paying attention?"

Now she decides to grow a backbone.

* * *

He was looking at me strangely, like he wanted something from me, but not like the way Harry looked at me, his usual cold stare seemed kind.

Ha! Kindness, from a Malfoy… the whole world's gone mad. Then again, the moment Harry said he liked me was probably when the world went mad.

Malfoy started to approach me slowly, as if weary I might run or attack, never breaking our eye contact, but I felt some kind of threat, for I stepped back with every step he took towards me.

"Weasley?" he said, slowly, taking another step towards me as I stepped back.

"Do you need something?" I asked with the strongest voice I could muster; I sounded like a bloody mouse.

"Sheesh! I never knew your were this dense. I asked you what we were supposed to be doing without any magic."

I felt some of the tension leave my body for I thought he was going to bring up what happened outside near the Forbidden Forest.

I cleared my throat as I tried to remember all of what Snape told us.

"We're supposed to name and organize the items in his closet," Not like it helped much, my voice went from sounding like a mouse to a four year old girls voice. "And clean out all the cauldrons."

"Even Longbottoms?"

I felt myself frown. What's wrong with Neville's?

"I suppose so, he said all of them."

He groaned at this, then, glaring at her, he smirked.

I felt my eyes widen in response.

"Well Weasley, good luck with the cleaning, I'll be organizing his items."

He turned from me then, walking towards the mess Snape had in his classroom closet, and I wondered if it was possible to glare holes on his back.

As I finished up on my third cauldron, a thick sense of awkward silences filled the room. I was so engross with cleaning the next one, I didn't notice he was right besides me until he spoke.

"Why do you let him do it?" He asked in a surprisingly soft voice, with a kindness that seem to break my heart.

_"Come on, Ginny, don't you think it be fun?" _

_Oh my gods, did Harry Potter just ask me out? I think I've died and gone to Heaven. _

_"Um…" Damn, that's the best you can come up with? SAY SOMETHING, ANYTHING! _

_"Sure, Harry, I'll be happy to go with you to Hogsmeade next Saturday," _

And it did break it, into a million pieces, but I couldn't let him on top of everyone else to do that to me.

_"Harry, what are you doing?" _

_His hand is on my knee… Oh gods, he's going to kiss me. _

_"Nothing, Ginny, I just want to enjoy myself. Don't you want to enjoy yourself?"_

_My smile broadened with the simple words, but his hand kept traveling upwards, a little over my skirt._

I stared into Malfoy's gray eyes which seemed to be reading my thoughts.

_"What's wrong, Ginny? You seem so tense." _

_He seemed so happy where he was, with his hand traveling slowly, nearer my privates. _

_"Harry, please, get your hand out of there," _

_Harry's smile fell and his face became emotionless. _

_"What's a matter, Ginny, don't you like it?"_

_No. _

_"It's not that, Harry, its just…" _

_My heart started racing, this time from fear as his hand tightened on my upper thigh._

_"You're interested in someone else, is that it?"_

_I shifted uncomfortably in my chair._

_"Harry, you're scaring me,"_

_He smiled at me then, he seemed to be happy to be responsible for the fear I was feeling, glad for the terrefied look he had placed in my eyes._

"I... um... I don't know what you're talking about." I could never let anyone else, especially not Draco Malfoy, who was more and likely to tell everyone in the school what was going on, not that they'd believe him, after all, he was Harry Potter, savior of the innocents.

_"Ginny, I want you, I want you to be mine and mine only,"_

_Isn't that what you wanted? Isn't that what you always dreamed about since you Ron introduced you to him?_

_"I'm not so sure about this, Harry, I'm not ready." _

He smiled slightly, but his expression never changed, his dull gray eyes remained dull, and gray. Malfoy nodded once before he got back to his task.

"Okay, Weasley, I'll let it drop for now,"

I sighed in relief, glad that he wasn't going to push the subject, yet I wanted to reach out to him, wanted him to ask me more questions, force me to ask why.

He was the only person in months to show some kind of care for my situation.

_"Excuse me, Harry," _

_He didn't move, but his hand now had a good grip on my upper arm._

_"Harry, I need to go to the restroom," I didn't, but it was the only thing I could think of._

_"Don't be long, Ginny," He smiled at me, as if nothing had gone wrong, as if he didn't place the bruses I'm sure were to develop within a few hours where he held my arm._

_Flashing him a forced smile, I made my way to the back of Honeydukes, looking for an exit, anything that would take me back to Hogwarts._

Wait, its Draco Malfoy we're talking about. He wouldn't know 'care' if it hit him in the face.

_"Where do you think you're going, Ginny?" Harry asked, grabbing a hold of my arm as I was seconds away from making the great escape._

_Fear crept through my veins as I looked around, hoping someone would notice what he was doing, hoping someone would hear me if I screamed, but the scream died at my throat when I looked up into his cold green eyes._

Not that anyone would care to save me. I'm Ginny Weasley, youngest in the Weasley family, always in the center of attention, until Harry Potter came into the picture, until Harry had become the center of everyone's world, just as I made him the center of mine.

Harry had come into my life and he seemed to be my everything. He was, after all, _the_ Harry Potter. He had it all.

But within those eyes was an ugly beauty I thought only resided in the depths of the evilest men.

I looked up, searching for Malfoy, surprised to see him studying me so intently.

Our eyes locked and I felt a strange sensation of completeness.

"Look, Weasley," he said, "I know what's going on—"

"No, no you don't," I said calmly, "You can't even begin to understand what's going on."

"Weasley, don't be so dense, anyone with two eyes could see what's happening between you and Potter, and I'm surprised your dimwit of a brother…"

Oh gods, please don't bring them up, I'll run, I swear I'll run.

"…and know-it-all didn't see. HEY!"

Told you.

"Where do you think you're going? I'm not finishing your half of the— WEASLEY, COME BACK HERE!"

I was running up the stars when he left the room, but by then I was nearing the third floor.

"Weasley, you know I'm going to catch you,"

Don't look back, don't look back, shit, he's a floor behind. Where to go, where to go?!

"WEASLEY!"

I can't go into the Gryffindor Tower, Harry will be there waiting.

"Weasley, you know what Potter is going to do if—"

"Malfoy, why the hell are you chasing my sister?"

"Out of my way, Weasel."

"Ginny, Harry wants to talk to you,"

"Weasley, don't do it, you _know _what's going to happen,"

"Ron, I have something to do, tell Harry that I'll be up in a bit,"

"What do you have to do?"

"_Something _Ron, Malf—"

"There is no way I'm letting you go anywhere with that bloody ferret!"

"Look, Weasel—"

"I wasn't talking to you,"

"Ron!"

"Ginny!"

"Weasels!"

"Ginny, I was hoping that was you,"

I felt my face drain of all color as I stared into Malfoy's gray eyes.

"Ginny, I think you should go with Harry," Ron said, glaring at Malfoy.

"Harry, I have something to finish with Malfoy for Snape," I whispered, looking down to the floor, avoiding all eye contact.

"No matter, I want to speak to you, _privately." _Harry replied, sounding irritated.

"She has a point, if not _she_ has to serve detention again with Snape,"

"I don't believe you, Malfoy—" Ron said, glaring at him.

"Then believe me, Ron. Harry, I have to go,"

"You never said why you were running from Malfoy," Ron asked, glaring at me.

"You have more important things to worry about than Weasley's running," Malfoy sneered.

"Why were you running, Ginny?" Harry asked as his grip on my arm tightened. Ron didn't seem notice, his eyes were on Malfoy's, who had his eyes on Harry's hand around my arm.

I wish Ron would notice, I really do. There was a time when I was his favorite sister, and he was my best friend. But now, he doesn't even notice the changes in me, but I always noticed when he was unhappy.

I can hear you when you whisper, Ron, but you can't even hear me when I'm screaming.


	3. Shoot Me Now

**Disclaimer: **See Chapter One

**Authors Note: **This chapter will be reposted as soon as I get it back from my Beta, as well as chapter two. Chapter one has been reposted. Minor grammer changes, nothing mager has changed. You probably won't even notice it.

Super thanks times three to Lozerz R Us. A thousand thanks times four to my beta sephiroth01. An eternity of thanks times infinity for all my readers and reviewers.

**Chapter Three: Shoot Me Now  
**

"What now?"

Yeah, good question, what now? I just saved the Weaselette again, on the same bloody day.

Brilliant, just brilliant.

"Where are we going?" she asked with a trace of fear in her voice.

Why is she afraid of me? I've done nothing but save her today and she yet she's still afraid of me.

"Malfoy?"

Oh right, that's me, Draco Bloody Malfoy, son of a Death Eater, muggle hating ferret. Bloody marvelous.

"We're going back to Potions lab to finish up," and then, we're going to go back to the common room, spill all our dirty secrets, while we paint each other's toenails pink!

"Thank you," Ginny whispered.

"Don't mention it," and I do mean that literally.

"Why'd you do it?" Ginny whispered, looking straight at me.

Let the water works begin.

"Don't know, I mean, I already did it once today, might as well do it again, not that there is nothing wrong with helping someone in help, especially if it's an abused person, you're a Weasley, but nobody deserves that,"

Oh god, I'm babbling about saving the Weaselette, and the twerp is laughing…AT ME!

Somebody, shoot me now.

"I think this is the first time I've seen you uncomfortable,"

Shoot me, shoot me, shoot me…

"Yeah, and this is the first time I thought – let alone acted on – saving a Weasley,"

And now I'm talking to her, oh gods, why won't you grant me this one wish and SHOOT ME!

"Um, do you have your own room or do you have to sleep in the with the other Slytherin boys?"

Why does she want to know if I sleep alone? Wait, maybe the Weaselette thinks I fancy…

"Why do you ask?"

…Even if she did fancy me, it's not like she's the ugliest girl at school, with her red hair… Wonder if she's a natural redhead. Wait, what am I thinking, of course she's a redhead, she's a Weasley, for god sakes –

Oh my god, I have gone completely mental, thinking about the Weaselette in such a dirty way.

"Maybe I can use a sleeping bag and stay over tonight, I don't want to go back to my common room… Harry, well, he seemed mad,"

Okay, doesn't want to get into my pants, thank gods… wait why wouldn't she want to get into my pants? I am Draco Malfoy, aren't I?

"Hate to break it to you Sherlock, but it doesn't take a genius to figure out Potter was irritated."

Just lovely I want the little Weasley.

"So, can I?"

Don't you just love the way she sounds; begging me to take her to my private quarters. Wonder what the other Slytherins will say when I come waltzing in her.

"Aren't you worried about what Harry might do if he heard you went into my room?"

"The only time he can find me is before and after classes, so I thought that if I just stayed around you for a while, maybe he will lay off me."

Blaise is going to have a field day when he hears of this.

"Why so trusting, my little Weaselette?"

Did I just call her mine? It's official, I declare myself completely mental.

"I don't know; it's just been so long to have someone on my side," Ginny said as she looked down at her scratched up Mary-Jane's.

Why must she look down to the floor every time I address her?

"Weasley,"

She stopped, slowly bringing her eyes to his.

Maybe I can get Pansy to slap some sense into me, no wait, scratch that. She won't keep her hands off Blaise long enough to listen to me.

"Come on, Common Room's that way,"

This seems so wrong on so many levels.

"Hey, Draco, who'd you have there?" Blaise set, trying to get away from Pansy's tickling fingers.

What if they don't like me and send me back to Harry?

Harry.

"Merlin, Draco, is that the little Weasley with you?" Pansy said as she got up, dragging Blaise behind her.

"Come on, you two; let's go to my room before the others notice her here,"

Surprisingly, both Blaise and Pansy nodded, but no before giving each other a confused look.

We walked the dark dungeon hall in silence. Tension filled the air, for it was dripping off of us in thick goblets.

"Ah, Mr. Malfoy," the portrait in front of us said disapprovingly. "Come here to have a party?"

"Storm," Draco said icily.

I gasped at the size of the room we were in. It was almost as big as the Head Girl and Boy common room, yet everything was green.

The walls were green, the floor was black. The curtains on the large window were silver and the furniture was white.

Normally, I would find this very appalling, but in Draco's case, it was appealing.

I stopped in the middle of the room when I notice – or rather felt – three pair of eyes on me.

"Oh Merlin," Pansy murmured as she sat on the far end of the sofa.

Merlin? Why would she say that unless…

"Draco, what happen?" Blaise asked calmly as he sat next to Pansy, gently placing her hand with in his.

"It's a long story," Draco sighed, suddenly looking tired.

"We have all night," Pansy said. "Weasl – Ginevra?"

She actually knows my name.

"Ginny's find," damn, why my voice have to sound so shaky.

Pansy gave me an encouraging smile and gesture me to sit down opposite side of her, on lounge chair.

"Draco?"

"It started sometime this summer, but I did—"

"Skip all the dramatizing details, Draco," Blaise snapped. "We all know that she got with the St. Potter and he started abusing her."

I felt my eyes widen as I gasped as Blaise's blunt words.

"Well, it wasn't a secret; anyone with two eyes could see the difference in you. The 'It happened in Quidditch' excused might've worked on some of the more simple minded folks, but apparently, Pansy, Draco, and I aren't that stupid."

I felt my lower lip begin to tremble as tears threatened to fall.

Pansy shot daggers at Blaise as she got up and walked over to me.

"Come on, lets go talk in private," Pansy said softly, walking towards Draco's bed at the far end of the room.

"Tell me,"

And then, I cracked.

"I thought he loved me, I really did. He was so stronger then me, and when I told Hermione, she didn't believe me, she thought I was joking. Mum refuses to think her little Harry would be capable of doing that, but he is capable, he's capable of that and much more."

"Merlin, did he touch you?"

I laughed at this, but it sounded strange and strangled.

"He was about to, tonight, but Mal – Draco caught us along the way. He and Harry got into a fight, but it was broken up by Professor Snape and McGonagall. Detentions came next, but I couldn't handle him asking me, it was so, surreal."

"Surreal?"

"I'm Ginny Weasley, Gryffindors 'IT' girl, according to Lavender, but the only person to notice me, really notice me, was a Slytherin, Malfoy at that."

Pansy reached over and smoothed away my curls on my face. It was then that I realized that I had laid down on Draco's bed, huddled in the far end of the corner.

I could tell Blaise didn't like the look on my face. If I would've seen it after listening to Weasley's confession and telling him about the staircase encounter, I would've been wary about it, too.

"What are you going to do," Pansy whispered as she made her way back to the sitting area.

I'm going to help her.

"Is she asleep, Pans?"

Pansy nodded as she sat down next to Blaise.

"Draco?"

"I'm going to help her…I'm going to help her, and then I'm going to kill him."

**Authors Note: **I will not hate on Pansy in this story, I kind of grown fond of her. I am not a Harry Potter hater, but he just gets on my nerves, so I made him the villain here. All the events of Half Blood Prince obviously never happened. Dumbledore is still alive and Snape is still the good bad guy. Lucius was never arrested and he isn't as evil as he is. Voldemort, well I haven't decided his fate in Mockingbird's Lullaby.

Now, everybody likes ice-cream, right? Ice-cream for everyone who reads and reviews!


	4. A Desperate Act

**Disclaimer: **My little dudes and dudettes and everyone in between, if I owned the Harry Potter books and movie rights, Goblet of Fire wouldn't have bombed so bad.

**Authors Note:** I just joined the I Hate Potter wagon; I'll be waiting for new members at the end of this chapter. Huge thanks for Nikki – lozerz r is – for helping me write this chapter and to Dogma for giving me a tip on making it longer than originally planned.

My heart goes out to all my patient readers and reviewers.

**Chapter Four: A Desperate Act**

I didn't know what to do as she walked away with Malfoy. For once, I didn't know how to react.

Ron and Hermione were looking at me expectantly, waiting for me to react, for me to say something, but nothing came to mind.

"Come on, mate, let's go back to the Common—"

I looked at Ron as he stopped talking, wondering why he was looking at me strangely.

"Harry," Hermione said as she stepped closer, putting her hand gently on my shoulder. "Are you alright?"

I don't know why I had chosen Ginny as the girl I was destined to spend my life, when Hermione looked the way she did. Her bushy hair was tamed down to soft curls and her curves looked like they belonged to an adult star.

"Yeah, everything is fine, let's just head back up and wait for her,"

But Hermione has always been to smart for me and I know she wouldn't put up with me.

Hermione turned back and glanced at Ron who was still looking at me strangely… maybe he's figured it out, but no, he's not that smart and I've been careful.

"Yeah, I am,"

On our way back up, I thought about everything that had happen in the stair case, about how she acted and went with Malfoy, about what they might be doing wherever he took her.

"Bloody bitch," I regretted those words as soon as I thought them.

"Harry, are you talking to yourself," My dear sweet Hermione, always worrying about me.

Might as well try to laugh this off…

"Of course not,"

"Than who were you talking to or better yet, about?" Ron's eyes were flashing in anger. You don't think it's possible that he knows about Gin – nah, I doubt it.

Ok, calm down; take deep breaths before you give yourself a migraine…

…..

This is not working. Stop thinking and start talking.

"No one in particular, just stubbed my toe on the bloody staircase,"

Hermione giggled and turned around and continue up the stairs, Ron on the other hand still looked at me like I was a stranger, but in a way, the real me is to him.

This wouldn't have happened if Ginny wouldn't have start acting so gracefully over the last few months, like she finally had gotten over whatever black cloud hanged over her.

I hate her. I hate her for making me want her. If it wasn't for her perfectly curved body—

No, forget that, her figure is gone. She lost it ages ago, about a month before the first beating.

Ah, fuck, I got myself excited. I just had to think of manipulating her, ravishing her, hurting her…

Damn it, stop thinking about her like that and think about getting her back.

Damn, this is difficult; I shouldn't be thinking this hard. Just wait until I get her back, she will pay. She will suffer; I just need to think of a way, something that will make everyone, but her, happy.

**DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG**

"Harry! To what do we owe this pleasure?"

Aren't you going to ask me in, you stupid git? It's a wonder how you're the Minister of Magic.

"Actually, Mr. Weasley, it's about your daughter." Don't you just love the way some people's faces turns several shades of gray with a few simple words?

"Arthur, who's at the door?" Your mother is here.

"It's me, Mrs. Weasley," time to flash my mega watt smile.

"Arthur, let him in. Goodness Harry, is anything the matter?"

"Nothing, really. It's just that…" pause for effect, smile, continue, "I actually wanted to ask you something," and now to look dishearten.

Mr. Weasley moved up to where I was standing, invading my personal space, putting his hand on my shoulder.

"Harry, there isn't anything wrong with Ron, is there?" Jeez, give my shoulder a break.

"No, Ron is fine," like a give a damn.

"Oh, then what is it?" Will you cool it? I'm getting there!

"I wanted to ask if you knew about Ginny."

"What happened to my little girl?" Look how worried he's getting over that stupid whore.

"I think she's in trouble," so his wrinkles get even _deeper_? Who'd have known?

"Harry, tell me what happened to Ginny!" Jeeze, I'm getting there! Calm yourself.

"Lately she's been hanging around Malfoy, and I think he's…" turn away, like I can't go on. There, that'll fool 'em. Great big sigh, and: "I think he's abusing her."

I open my eyes and they're all staring at me. Did I _stutter_?

"I know it's hard to believe. I couldn't understand it myself, at first. But the signs are all there. Lately, she seems to be avoiding me… I just don't know what to do, Mr. Weasley."

He turns around and shakes his head. "It can't be true. I mean, my little girl…"

Great. Time to comfort him. "Is there any way we can help her?" There, how do you like my hand on your shoulder? How do _you_ feel about me taking up _your_ space?

"I… I don't know," yea, that's what I figured. You never know anything, do you.

"I did think of one way, but I don't know." Now to act unsure of myself. Quacks like him always fall for innocence.

"Now's not the time to be shy, my boy," I'm not your boy.

"I think I could help Ginny if… If I could have her hand in marriage."

**A/N: **So, what will the Weasleys say to Harry's proposal? Does Ron know about Harry's alter ego?

Review!


	5. lies, deception, and revelations

**Disclaimer: **I'm Angels Cry Devils Sing, not JK Rowling, and I'm a thousand percent sure that JKR wouldn't make Harry the arse he is in this story.

**Authors Note: **As you will see, the set up of this chapter is a little different. Just time stamps referring to the title of the this chapter, maybe it'll even help you with the multiple changes in POV, hope I don't confuse anyone, I tried to make it as easy as possible to follow the POV, this is a longer then usual, kiddies, hope you like it

The updates will be a little hectic; I have changed my mind on the plot line – again, hopefully it will be the last time I changed my mind. New update for Forever and For Always should be up soon. Thank you for all your patience and reviews

Thank you Angelica for helping me out

**Chapter Five: Lies, deceptions, and revelations**

**8:34pm**

**Gryffindor Common Room**

_Merlin, Ron, if you keep pacing back and forth like that, you're going to wear out the damn rug._

Does it look like I care?

_Well actually…_

Heck, what the hell am I supposed to do when you find out your best mate is screwing you baby sister over. Harry freaking Potter, your best bloody mate!

_Not to mention, according to George, he asked your mum and dad for her hand in marriage._

"And they said yes,"

"Are you talking to yourself?" Hermione asked as she glanced at me from the book she was reading.

It's amazing, the smartest girl in our year, and she can't figure out what's going on right in front of her.

_Maybe you're imagining things that aren't there; maybe you're making this into a bigger deal then it is, maybe you have finally stepped over the line of crazy._

You're not helping out here, you know.

_I'm not supposed to, you bloody lunatic, I'm you're conscience._

"What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing, why?"

"Well you gave an irritated sigh and picked up Hogwarts, A History."

_Nope, not a lunatic, you're just barking mad!_

"Oh, I'm just trying to take it all in."

She smiled, her eyes sparkling in the firelight.

"Isn't it marvelous? It started out as a silly little crush on him, and now they're getting married! It's going to be fun planning the wedding, helping her out with the gowns… why are you frowning; Harry is already practically your brother, now he'll be your in law."

"How can you be so happy? She is only 16 and a 6th year, she still has a lot to go through before she can even thinking of settling down, even if it's with Harry."

"I didn't know you had such a strong feeling against this,"

No, now you're getting her upset, fix it now or you'll never have a chance if the allegations are true.

"She still has loads of school work to do, and if she does want to pursue her dream of becoming a medi-witch, she has to fully concentrate on finishing Hogwarts on the top percentile to get into the medi-witch program, having a husband will only distract her."

"You have a good point," thank god I still have some brain up there, "maybe it's not the best idea for her to get married now, maybe after Hogwarts, or even after her training. Where is she, anyway, shouldn't she be here by now? She should be with Harry, celebrating."

"He hasn't even proposed to her, yet," thank god.

"So then what's gotten your knickers in a twist," Hermione smiled as I felt my face burn up.

I did want to tell her, honest I did, but what if I'm wrong, I could be loosing both my girlfriend and my best mate for nothing.

_But if you're right and don't do anything about it, Ginny could end up dead._

"She's my baby sister, you know, I got to protect her."

She gave me a thoughtful look, which seemed to reach into my soul.

Hermione is smart; she will figure it out soon.

"Even from Harry?" she whispered.

Especially from Harry.

**9:34PM**

**Entrance Hall**

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good,"

Harry looked down at the Marauder's Map, trying to spot my dot through out the building. You could tell he was getting anxious; his movements were becoming jerkier, less controlled.

He smirked when he spotted _Ginevra _near by, but frowned as her saw _Draco, Blaise, _and _Pansy, _in the same room.

I was still on Draco's bed when he came barging it, raving in like a mad man.

"What the hell are you doing on Malfoy's bed?"

"And what do you think you're doing in _my _bedroom?" Draco asked in a dead calm voice.

"That's none of your concern, Malfoy."

"Actually," Pansy said with her wand on hand, "seeing is how you're in his room, it is his concern."

"It would be better if you turned around and left, Potter, I don't feel like messing up these robes, just had them shipped." Blaise said, standing slightly in front of Pansy.

"Ginny, lets go, you don't need to be hanging out with this trash," Harry said as he stepped further into the room.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Potter," Draco said as he advance towards him, wand no where in sight.

"Do as he says, you'll be sorry you even thought of coming in here," Pansy told him.

"Zabini, keep your little whore out of—" he never got to finish the sentence; Draco's fist had connected with his jaw, snapping his head backwards."

"You little—" but he stopped mid-sentence, Blaise was standing over him, his wand focused on Harry's head, his lips moving, but nothing audible.

He was going to perform an Unforgivable.

Draco was standing next to him, looking down at Harry.

Pansy stood there, immobile, a few feet from me.

Still no words out of Blaise, he needed to be stopped.

"Blaise, don't—"

Everybody froze, wondering where the voice came from, they all looked to me.

_Come on, Ginny, you can do this._

Standing up from the bed, I made my way slowly to Harry, who was still lying down motionless.

Looking down at him, I didn't see the handsome man I thought would sweep me up from my feet. No, instead I saw a pitiful man, who would take advantage of the week, even though he was the supposed savior of the Wizarding world.

"It's over Harry," I said in barely a whispered, the words tasting bitter, and sounding harsh to my ears, but not registering in my brain.

Harry, slowly stoop up, at the same time, Blaise and Draco moved in front of me, to protect me from him, as Pansy moved next to me, and held my hand in support.

Until that moment, I didn't know how weak and scared I felt. Her simple caring touch gave me a spark of hope and the streak of strength I needed.

"It's not over, Ginny, you know its not," Harry said, keeping his eyes on the watchful Draco and Blaise. "You know it's my call—"

"Get out," Draco said in a low tone.

"Excuse me?"

Draco flipped his wand out and muttered out a spell, which send Harry flying out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

"Well that went by well," I sighed, suddenly exhausted.

Sighing, Draco gave me a small smile. "Look on the bright side; you don't need to explain to Servrous at this ungodly hour why you want the password change and not letting the other prefects know about it."

Ginny smiled at this, and looked over to a stretching Blaise.

"We have a few minutes till curfew, what are we going to do about the sleeping arrangements," Blaise said giving Draco a long meaningful look. "After all of that, she can't possibly go back up there, he'll eat her alive."

"That her you're talking about her is still standing here,"

"Are you guys planning to stay, too, so I can have Sally prepare two bedrooms?"

"Yeah," Pansy said. "Its way past curfew and this is Filch territory, don't feel like risking detention."

"And you do have such comfortable beds," Blaise added with a smirk.

Sally? Bedrooms?

What?

Voice your questions, or they will never answer.

"Who's Sally?"

"Draco's adorable house elf," Pansy answered.

"Adorable?" Is that even possible with a house elf?

"Cutest little thing, took care of _Drakie _here, since he was a toddler," Blaise smirked. "She's even seen Draco with out his tiny silky nappy."

"Nappies?" Ginny giggled.

"No, she didn't see me in any nappies," Draco growled at the amused Blaise. "And don't even mention that, Pansy."

"Mention what?" Pansy said in an overly innocent voice. "The fact that you used to wet yourself…"

Draco never got to hear the end of it; he went on pointing his wand at the vanity table near his bed.

I heard myself gasp as part of the wall disappeared and revealed a large family room, with several doors which led to other bedrooms.

"What, you honestly though I could live in the small room? I am a Malfoy after all, I need to be comfortable."

**10:34am**

**Gryffindor Common Room**

"She said yes!"

I don't believe you.

"Where is she?"

"She went to tell Luna, said she'd be back soon."

Hermione's smile faltered at that, Ginny wasn't close to Luna, they were just classmates.

"Congratulations Harry," She said, a little too cheerful.

She then turned to me and gave me a funny look, right, my turn to congratulate him.

"Guess this means we're finally family," I gave him my hand, he squeezed it back a little too tightly.

"God, I am so happy right now, I cannot wait to make her all mine."

Hermione looked at me with a raised eyebrow; this was just getting too weird.

"Excuse Hermione and I, would you, I need to talk to her privately about that thing I told you about,"

"I think she already knows that you fancy her, mate,"

I felt my ears getting red as Hermione blushed deeply.

"'Nigh Harry,"

Not waiting for his reply, I took Hermione's hand and dragged her out of the Common Room.

"Hermione, I need to tell you something, is there somewhere we can talk more privately?"

"Isn't a deserted hall private enough? Honestly, Ron, if Filtch catches us, I'm not going to forgive you."

Right now that's the least of our concern.

"We need all the privacy we can get, 'Mione, this is really important."

Sighing, she took my hand and dragged me to the Head Boy/Girl common room.

"This better be important, Ron, we're not supposed to have visitors in here after 10,"

"IthinkHarryishurtingmybabysisterIdontwanttobelieveitbutithinkthegitisandifheisIsweartogodmioneIamgoingtokillthatbastard."

She stared at me wide eyed, with a puzzled look on her face.

"Repeat that again, but breathe this time and take your time," she said in a small voice.

"I think Harry is hurting my baby sister. I don't want to believe it, but I think the git is and if he is I swear to god, I am going to kill the bastard." I said a lot more calmly. By the time I was done, she was looking at me like I grew a new head.

I knew this was a bad idea, now she will never talk to me again and I'll be alone in this world forever and she'll tell Harry who will probably tell mum who will tell the entire family and—

"What makes you say that?" Her demeanor was calm, but her eyes looked panicked, maybe even a little scared.

"Remember, when she had gotten detention and we caught Malfoy and Ginny in the staircase, do you remember that?"

"Yes, but what does that—" I cut her off.

"Do you remember how angry Harry got and how scared Ginny's eyes looked?"

I waited while she searched her memory, her eyes widening as she remembered the incident.

"And do you remember how she rather stayed with Malfoy then with him? I think he knows what Harry does to her, he found out and he isn't even her friend."

"Oh my God…"

"And do you know what's worst? We were with her every single damn day and we didn't notice her change, not till it was too late."

"She doesn't smile any more, she doesn't laugh anymore, and she kept to herself, oh my God, Ron, how did we not see this before?"

"She's with Malfoy, now, she's with him to be away from Harry… She doesn't trust us anymore." And it breaks my heart.

"We need to talk to her, Ron, we need to show her that we're here for her, that we will help her," she said with a hopeful expression.

"No, not yet, we lost her, 'Mione, she has to learn to trust us again."

"How do we do that?"

"We start with Zabini and Harry."

"Zabini?"

"Yes, he and Parkinson are our ins with Ginny."

"What do we do with Harry?"

"That will not be up to me, but for now, we'll keep the charade up,"

"Don't we need an in with Harry, too?" she frowned.

"I haven't thought that far ahead,"

She smiled. We have reversed roles.

And so far, I don't enjoy being the smart one.

**Authors Notes: **You know what to do


End file.
